Metal Mario
Metal Mario is a character who first appears in Super Smash Bros. as an independent character based on regular Mario's Metal Suit from Super Mario 64. He appears as a playable character in Mario Kart 7. He also reappears in Mario Kart 8, Mario Kart 8 Deluxe and Mario Kart Tour. Characteristics Metal Mario is the same size as regular Mario, but there is a huge difference in appearance- Metal Mario is made out of shiny, heavy metal. All his features, including his shoes, overalls, mustache, and hat can still be made out, but they all share the same silvery color. The only part of him that is not metal is the emblem on his hat, which is a black M (his initial) over a white circle. As you can imagine, Metal Mario has trouble swimming. Good thing you don't have to swim in Mario Kart. ''Mario Kart 7'' Metal Mario appears in Mario Kart 7 as an unlockable character after the 150cc Special Cup is cleared. He is a middleweight, but he has the greatest speed advantage in the game, making him ideal for Time Trials and more competitive players that can deal with getting pushed around by heavyweights. His logo is a shiny and grayish version of Mario's trademark "M". ''Mario Kart 8'' Metal Mario reappears as an unlockable character in Mario Kart 8, again as a heavyweight. Again, he gives a great boost to pure speed, but his high weight slows down his acceleration. ''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe'' Metal Mario is now a default character, but his variant, Gold Mario (a newcomer to the series), is the only unlockable character in the game. Mario Kart Tour Metal Mario, as a High-End character, can be obtained through firing off the pipe. Unlike most High-End characters, Metal Mario is a recurring one and can be found throughout the tour pipes' content, alongside Dry Bowser and Peachette. Staff Ghost Tracks *Neo Bowser City (3DS) *Mute City (Switch* 200cc) *N64 Rainbow Road (Wii U*, Switch*) *DS Airship Fortress (3DS*) * - Retro track Trivia *Nobody knows exactly what Metal Mario is made out of, but one can speculate that he is made out of iron. *Metal Mario is somewhat valuable, but he isn't worth that much money compared to Pink Gold Peach and Gold Mario because iron isn't very valuable compared to other metals like gold. Iron is only worth $94.50 per metric ton. Because of this, Metal Mario is only worth anywhere from $8,977.50 to $11,056.50. Gallery Metal_Mario_-_Mario_Kart_7.png|Metal Mario with some tires. Metal_mario.jpg|Metal Mario as he appears in Mario Kart 7 MetalMarioIcon-MK7.png|His icon. KoopaCityMetalMarioMK7.jpg|Metal Mario doing a Time Trial on Neo Bowser City. Rosalina-MetalMario-YoshiValley-MK8.jpg|Metal Mario racing on Yoshi Valley with Rosalina. in Mario Kart 8. 120px-MK8_MMario_Icon.png|His icon on Mario Kart 8 C33B44B1-3F6B-4E3C-B151-54C6AAB25579.jpeg|A Metal Mario toy for Mario Kart 8. de:Metall-Mario Category:Mario Kart 7 racers Category:Mario Kart 8 racers Category:Racers Category:Mario Kart 7 Category:Mario Kart 8 Category:Special Racers Category:Unlockable Racers Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe racers Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Category:Clones Category:Characters Category:Males